


Flesh Is The Law

by RufusThePup



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's another side to Church and Texas' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh Is The Law

It's the sound of stilettos clicking against the kitchen's tile floor that makes him tense. He's grown to love the sound more than anything in the world; he could hear her coming from a mile away. 

He tries to keep his attention on the task at hand, smearing suds over dishes in a half-assed attempt at cleaning away excess grime, pretends not to notice when he feels another presence in the room. 

“How long has it been?” he can practically hear the smirk in her voice. 

“Thirty-two days...” if he was remembering correctly. “...Ma'am.” he adds quickly. 

“Over a month...” she muses, “I trust you've been following the rules?” 

“Yes, ma'am.” 

“Haven't been cheating? You know what happens when you cheat.” 

“I know, ma'am.” 

“I guess I'll have to take your word for it, then.” 

Tex walks forward and plants herself behind him, purposely pressing her breasts into his back as her hands slowly work at his belt. 

Church almost feels light-headed. The unbearably slow pace with which she unfastens his jeans makes him wanna scream. 

She moves a hand into his briefs and cups the cool metal cage encasing his genitals. The excitement from the past few moments alone already has him hard, and though the cage is meant to keep him flaccid, the bars leaving imprints on his cock aren't nearly as uncomfortable as they were the first few times he wore it. 

Experimentally Tex tugs on the simple padlock at the base of the cage, finding it just as tight as when she locked it a few weeks prior. 

“Good boy, didn't try to take it off.” 

“No, ma'am.” 

“Learned your lesson the first time around, huh?” 

Church visibly trembled at the memory. 

“Y-yes, ma'am...”

With her free hand Tex pulls off the chain around her neck, pinching the key between her fingers and unlocking him. Carefully she removed the device, Church giving an audible sigh of relief as it was set to the side. 

“On the ground. _Now._ ”

_God, yes._

Quickly drying his hands on his shirt, Church let his jeans pool around his ankles and stepped out of them, planting himself on the floor with his legs spread. Now released his cock stood flushed and already leaking. What was visible of the head protruding his foreskin was a deep shade of pink. 

Tex had pulled a chair from the dining table and sat before him, tall and proud and not unlike a queen at her throne (and in his eyes, she was). 

Church hadn't gotten a good look at her prior, and took the moment to admire her. Everything she wore was as dark as her armour; eye shadow and nail polish to a simple tank top and jeans to (his personal favourite) the open toed heels, nothing but straps holding them together. Simple yet seductive and elegant. 

She uncrossed her legs and made a point of loudly clacking her shoe against the tile floor, startling him and catching his attention once more. 

“I said, are you in?” 

This was part of their routine; this was her asking his consent one more time. He could back out any time he wanted, but Tex always asked before things got too intense, even if it meant breaking character momentarily. 

He nods. “I'm in.” 

With that there's only a momentary pause before she dug the tip of her shoe into his scrotum. Church hissed as the first sting melted into pleasure, squirming as he rocked into the touch despite his body wanting to recoil at the pain. 

Tex alternated between trampling his testicles underfoot, first one and then the other, careful not to lean too much weight on her feet. Then with the pointed heel prodding him uncomfortably she pressed the head of his cock against his stomach, the pressure making his eyes roll back as a weak groan bubbled from his throat. 

“That good, babe?” her voice had taken on a deeper tone, pleased that she had him absolutely writhing for her. 

Church's voice cracked as he tried to warn for his rapidly approaching orgasm. 

_Never did have much stamina..._

With both feet tucked together she flattened his balls against the floor once more, rocking on her heels to aide in pressure as they very faintly throbbed with the nearing finish. 

Church had taken his cock in hand, lightly squeezing the head as thick strings of white spilled over his fingers and onto Tex's feet. His chest heaved as the few seconds of intense pleasure flooded his senses and quickly dissipated, leaving him shaking and breathless. 

Tex pulled her legs back to herself and unstrapped her shoes, letting them fall in a pile on the floor.

“You made a mess of me, Leonard,” she taunted, stretching her ankles and squishing semen between her toes, “I guess you'll have to clean me up.” 

Church gave a lazy grin as he sat up, taking one of her feet in hand by the heel and kissing the arch. Slowly he dragged his lips along the underside (feeling her twitch slightly in response) until reaching her toes, sucking each one clean and darting his tongue between them all. He kissed each of her painted toenails and moved to do the same routine to the other foot. 

When finished, Tex cradled his head in her hands and kissed his forehead, sweeping hair out of his eyes with a loving gaze. 

“Always so eager to please, aren't you, my good boy?” 

“Of course, ma'am.” 

With one more kiss to his cheek she helped him to his feet. “C'mon, let's get you cleaned up, make sure I didn't go too hard on you.” 

Church snickered. 

“Oh, shut up, just because I said “hard on”... I swear, that's something I'd expect from Tucker, not you.” 

. . . 

_Bow chika wow wow._

Talk about luck. Free show and he didn't even get caught. A little disappointing he didn't get to see Tex naked, but... this was better than nothing. 

Tucker wiped his sticky hand on the inside of his shirt as he left in the opposite direction of his teammates. 

In hindsight it was a little funny, how absolutely _whipped_ Church was. He always talked big, like he was such hot shit, but god, this was just _rich._ He could so hold this over his head. For _months._

**Author's Note:**

> hippocratessocrates(.)tumblr


End file.
